Getting out
by Alhena Kaus
Summary: Martha a décidé de quitter le Docteur. Elle l'aime. Lui pas. Entre eux, il y aura toujours quelqu'un. Rose Tyler, sans aucun doute...


**Titre:** Getting out

**Disclaimer:** Le Docteur, Martha et les autres appartiennent à Russell et à la BBC.

**Résumé:** Martha a décidé de quitter le Docteur. Elle l'aime. Lui pas. Entre eux, il y aura toujours quelqu'un. Rose Tyler, sans aucun doute... AU pour la fin du 3.13

**Note:** Comme la plupart des les fans du Master je suppose, j'ai trépigné de rage et de frustration sur cet épisode. Sérieusement? Plus déprimant, c'était pas possible?

* * *

**Getting out**

Martha fit quelques mètres à l'extérieur du TARDIS, incertaine.

Quitter le Docteur était douloureux. Déchirant. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses, visité tant d'endroits, aidé tant de gens... Et elle _l'aimait_. De toute son âme.

- Ne sois pas idiote, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Fiche le camp. Tu es forte. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Tu viens de sauver le monde.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. _Elle venait de sauver le monde. _Sans lui.

Elle _méritait de_ savoir.

Savoir s'il avait ignoré ses avances par mépris ou simplement parce qu'il ne la voyait pas. Etait-elle seulement la pâle copie d'un fantôme perdu? Que possédait donc cette Rose Tyler qu'elle-même n'avait pas?

Pourtant, pendant cette année d'exil, elle s'était sentie importante. Elle était devenue un être pouvant changer le destin d'une planète entière.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Lorsque le Docteur avait repris son corps et pardonné au Master, le jeu avait repris une dimension qui lui échappait. Deux demi-dieux et une partie d'échecs. Son ami avait beau pousser les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, face à un esprit comme le sien, personne ne pouvait rivaliser.

Elle n'avait pas fait le poids en tant que femme.

Pas fait le poids en tant qu'être humain...

- Oh et merde...

Revenant sur ses pas, elle rouvrit la porte à la volée et eut la satisfaction de voir le Seigneur du Temps sursauter.

Tourné vers le fond du vaisseau, il bondit brusquement en l'entendant entrer et si elle ne l'avait pas su si inébranlable, elle aurait juré deviner un éclair de doute sur son visage. Mais cette impression s'effaça devant le sourire éclatant qu'il lui offrit. Si radieux qu'elle fut une seconde tentée d'accepter son invitation.

Juste une seconde.

Au lieu de cela, elle lui parla de Vicky et de cet ami dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire, dont elle était amoureuse, amoureuse... au point de ne plus voir le vide de son existence. Un éternel cœur brisé.

Elle n'était pas comme Vicky. Elle saurait partir à temps et ne gâcherait pas sa vie pour un second regard.

La jeune femme ne demanda pas de raisons, ni d'explications. L'attitude désolée du Docteur était suffisante.

_Je ne t'aime pas, pas comme tu voudrais_. Le message était clair.

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle lui lança son téléphone et lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour la seconde fois, ce fut sans hésitation.

...

La porte refermée, le Docteur relâcha lentement sa respiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Quelle déclaration, dis-moi... susurra une voix derrière lui. Tu choisis des primates romantiques, c'est intéressant.

- On parle bien du primate qui t'a fait tomber et réduit ton empire en cendre, n'est-ce pas, Premier Ministre?

Le Master ne répondit pas mais sortit de l'ombre et vint s'asseoir en souriant sur les commandes du TARDIS.

- Et si elle avait changé d'avis, mmmh? Si elle était revenue pour se jeter dans tes bras? Tu lui aurais dit "Désolé, en fait j'espérais très fort que tu dirais "non" quand je t'ai invitée" ou plutôt un "Formidable! Entre, mets-toi à l'aise... et... euh... Regarde qui est là!" ?

Le Docteur hausa les sourcils.

- Elle ne serait pas revenue.

- Ah... elle a fini par comprendre que voyager avec toi était un appel au suicide... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle n'est peut-être pas si idiote que ça. Mais quand même, pas le moindre petit sentiment de culpabilité de ta part ? Je crois bien qu'elle va verser une larme ce soir, en regardant le ciel.

Comme son vis-à-vis se taisait toujours, le Master continua:

- Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu? questionna-t-il avec un rictus goguenard. La pauvre bavait littéralement devant toi hier... Constamment en train de mendier ton attention... et... quoi? s'interrompit-il.

Le Docteur leva les mains en signe de paix mais le second Seigneur n'aimait pas du tout l'étincelle de malice qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

- Rien du tout, ta description me rappelle juste... _quelqu'un_.

Le Master dut saisir le sous-entendu car il se laissa glisser sur ses pieds et s'approcha de l'autre homme.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû réfléchir deux fois avant de me sauver discrètement, Docteur. Je ne suis pas un de tes humains avec lequel tu peux jouer.

Il fit un pas en avant.

- Tu ne me garderas pas dans une cage et si je suis là, c'est parce que je le veux bien, ne l'oublie pas.

Un deuxième pas.

Son sourire devint carnassier.

Et un autre.

- Oh, et puis parce que je ne doute pas une seconde que tu sauras comment nous occuper pendant ces longs voyages dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler.


End file.
